With respect to a brake device of a motorcycle, there has already been proposed a motorcycle on which a brake device for parking is mounted beside a brake device for braking.
In the motorcycle on which the brake device for parking is mounted, for example, a brake caliper for parking is mounted at a position above a rear wheel axle on a swing arm which tiltably supports a rear wheel, and a parking lever which is interlockingly operated with the brake caliper for parking is mounted below a bar handle. Further, the brake caliper for braking the rear wheel is mounted on a lower side of the swing arm at a position behind the axle for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open 2002-154469.
The above-mentioned motorcycle is favorable as a user friendly motorcycle. However, the brake caliper for parking which forms a new constituting member is mounted on the swing arm and hence, the moment of inertia around the rear wheel is slightly increased. Further, the brake caliper for braking the rear wheel is mounted on the swing arm at a position behind the axle and is arranged at a position away from a tilting center axis of the swing arm thus resulting in promoting the increase of the moment of inertia around the rear wheel.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a brake device which can mount a brake caliper for parking while favorably ensuring the followability of a swing arm in response to the fluctuation of a road surface.